死后八小时
by KuroroLucilfer
Summary: 肉。冰恋。侠客x团长。


梗：侠客死了之后残存的念的愿望是他和团长干一炮。于是团长淡定的和一具尸体干了一炮。(梗来自打渔太太)

*冰恋。

Time：死后八小时。

床上躺着一位年轻人的尸体。他的身体僵直，脸上的血迹泛黑，腹部破碎了一大块，有被食腐动物啃噬的痕迹，双手不自然地向后崴着，要是不是特意被平放在木板床上，他的四肢将会像倒塌的扑克牌高塔一样七零八落。年轻人面色平静，死亡像是一瞬间来临到他身上一样，没有预兆，也没有后续，把他的人生按下永远的暂停键。

身着黑色长衣的男人站在床边，领子过高的毛衣快要遮住他的嘴唇。他没有戴手套，就把手指覆上年轻人的面部，结了痂的黑色血块并没有在他洁白的指尖留下任何痕迹。他把另一只手上握着的蝙蝠形状的通讯器放在年轻人的头边，那个通讯器此时已经关闭了，黑色的屏幕毫无动静，正如毫无动静的年轻人一样。

房间里空空如也。男人站在最阴暗的一角，默不作声地低着头，伫立着。他本该灵敏的五感，此时不断地接收着不应该存在于这个房间里的、悉悉索索的响声。不算太久置的房间里尘土飞扬，飘起的灰烬聚拢成黑色的影子，又在男人目光接触到的时候，又粉碎成点点的沙。

是念吗？

男人面色格外的凝重，嘴角向下撇着。若有旁人，一定会被他现在的表情吓一跳。他走上前，凑近幻听与幻视的源头。刻着十字的皮鞋和水泥地接触的声音回荡在屋子里，本是该格外清晰的声音，此刻却立刻被悉悉索索的杂响吞没，像是黑色的海洋吞没一只舟。

"团长…"

他愈是靠近，骚动就愈加剧烈。残影伫立在一角，好似一个人影；它不断地变换着表情，而房间亮度太低，在男人上前想要看清的时候，残影又破碎了，继而在更远一点的地方又凝结在一起。在不断地毁灭和重塑中，库洛洛·鲁西鲁看到了本该死去的人，像是电影片段一样，一个一个的影子形成不同的姿态，快速地替换着，成为了一套完整的动作。

"团长…团长…"

熟悉的声音不断呢喃着他的称呼，绕着他旋转，钻进他的每一个毛孔和血管里。阴冷的气息包围了他，他不由自主地紧了紧身上的大衣。如果是念的话，这的确是死后还残存的念，即使原主人的念能力在死的那一刻并不在他的身上。放弃了物质的重量，摆脱了世俗的禁锢，它们正在不停倾诉着自己的愿望。或者是大声的吼叫，或者是低声的细语，还有那些由阴影组成的手，爬上黑衣男人的脸颊，抚摸上他的脖颈。

"来吧，团长。"

"来吧，来吧，来吧。"

空洞而毫无机制的声音环绕着他，虽然库洛洛清楚的知道他的听觉神经没有得到任何刺激的电讯号。黑影凝结成更厚重的形态，快要包裹住他本身。他往后退了几步。

"我…你…"

爬上他脖颈的手又多了几只，像是有个人紧紧地搂住他，他有点喘不过气。库洛洛过去也曾经有过这样的感觉，但从未如此强烈，可能是侠客的念过于强大，也可能是他和侠客的尸体靠的太过近的缘故。他现在又回到床边，一只手撩开年轻人金色的刘海。

"一起…一起。"

刘海之下是光洁的额头，上面也沾满了凝固的血污。库洛洛拉下他的领子，俯下身。他的嘴唇碰到了冰凉的物体—死去之人的皮肤。他一只手按着侠客的脑袋，既是贴近了他们唇畔之间的距离，又是以防它的掉落，毕竟那之下的脖颈已经严重歪曲。停止呼吸不过八个小时，却已然带了腐烂的味道了。

他用他的舌头撬开对方紧闭的嘴唇。由于已经僵硬了一段时间，这个动作花费了他不少力气。在他温热的口腔对接上另外一人冷冻的唇齿时，一股难以名状的气体也通过两人对接的通道送入了库洛洛的体内。这难不倒库洛洛，毕竟他眉头都没有皱一下。他持续着舔舐对方口腔的动作，划过每颗依旧生机勃勃的牙齿，试图和与之相反的、毫无生气的舌头共舞。这个动作持续了整整一分半，期间黑影依旧紧紧的围绕在他身边，不断地重复着简单而无意义的音节—有时候是他的名字，有时候是他的称号，也就是"团长"。在库洛洛的嘴唇离开的时候，些许津液已经淌至他的下颌，一条银丝在两人的唇间藕断丝连。

黑衣男人用毛衣领子擦了擦嘴角。接着，他将身体横跨在尸体之上。灵活的手指解开身下年轻人的衣襟，连被凝固的血块黏住的部分也完美的剥离，一具除了略无血色外白皙健壮的肉体呈现在他面前。他用手指划过冰冷的皮肤，时而用唇畔亲吻着那具肉体，最后附上了年轻人的脖颈，那里早已没有脉搏的跳动。他张开嘴，朝着冻结的动脉咬了下去，失去生机的血液顺着他的嘴角滑下。他用手指沾了些许血液，在年轻人健硕的腹部上画了一个叉，再用手背抹去多余的液体。

他将身体的重量放在侠客的腿上，举起双手，脱下大衣，脱下毛衣。他上身赤裸，很冷，但他不介意。他直起身来，解开皮带，把黑色的外裤、灰色的底裤都尽数扔在一旁。现在，他浑身赤裸。冰冷的空气环绕着他，尘土组成的阴影依旧包围着他，拂过了他肌肤的每一寸。他虽然面不改色，身体已经打了几个寒颤了。

库洛洛将赤裸的肌肤贴上了侠客同样赤裸的胸膛，温热的皮肤触碰到冰冷的尸体，他的乳头遇冷，直立而红润了起来。他扭动了腰身，赤裸的裆部和年轻人僵硬的尸身碰撞、摩擦。尸僵扩散的地方早就遍布了全身，让每一处都坚硬无比，包括…那处雄性的征兆。它讽刺地挺立着，拥有着傲人的、生前永远无法到达的坚硬（亦或是僵硬）程度，将宽松的运动裤顶起。库洛洛隔着运动裤把玩了几下，黑色的瞳孔注视着他的手掌，再看了看布满血污的年轻人的面孔，继而剥下了他的外裤。

这个动作依旧很费力气，全部僵直的身体像个冰棍，死死地冻着，使得库洛洛只能沿着身体躺下的方向一点一点把侠客的外裤脱下。在脱下底裤的时候，他不得不俯下身子，结果那个坚硬的物体数次划过他的脸颊。他眨了眨眼睛，凝视着那个惨白色的柱体，把侠客的底裤扔到自己的那一堆里去，用手握住了它，冰冷的触感从指尖传来，本该充血的血管显出异常的黑色。看起来这个时间点已经是最佳了。他将身体整个俯卧在床上，分开双腿归坐着，上身贴近了侠客的下半身肉体，头部向着那个坚硬的部位。他捋了捋额头边的头发，一只手扶住那个过于坚硬的物体，让它保持直立状态。一开始先用舌头舔舐，从上面暴起的血管划过，虽然这之下早就没有流动的、温热的血液了，咸腥的味道却还有残留，接着他从头开始，慢慢地一点一点地把它全部放入嘴中。它有点太大了，顶住了库洛洛的喉头，使他不得不含得少一点，在换了一口气后，又深入。数次动作后，待到干燥的皮肤沾了点湿润，他便离开了那里。又一次的，由于许久未曾闭合嘴唇，唾液顺着他两边的嘴角流下。他这次没有用手背擦去，而是用手指沾了其中的一些，将双指也尽数浸润后，伸到他的后面，开始扩张的工作。库洛洛很久没有做这样的事情了，因为忙碌，也因为他没有太大的兴趣，他也从来没有和侠客在生前有如此亲密的关系。至于为什么他现在会跪趴在金发年轻人的身体上，臀瓣分开，还色情的为自己做着扩展，他也没有特别明白。是一时的兴起，又或者是因为悲伤，各种细微的感情融合在一起，化成多巴胺的漩涡。窝金死去的时候，他也有这样的感觉，那种如同搅动黑泥一般喘不过气的感受，以至于他在读粉色头发小姑娘的预言时忍不住落泪。窝金是他很好的部下和朋友，侠客也是。然而这次的感觉却比上次更加剧烈。黑色的、由念生成的影子漂浮在他周围，形成无数的黑色小球，仿佛一个又一个的眼球，围成一个圈，从四面八方盯着他，看着他的动作。库洛洛已经把两根手指伸进去了，他极力地扩张着自己的外壁，又在手指失去润滑时，再拔出手指，深深地含住它们，将它们彻底的润湿，接着又重复这一整个动作。多次的循环过后，他的后庭已经舒展开了一些。他随意再抹了点唾液在那根僵直的柱体上，直起身，整个人坐在侠客的腿上，一只手撑在他的腹部上，另一只手继续为后壁坐着扩张，微微抬起身子，慢慢地坐下去，让柱体深深地埋入他的后庭。他清晰的感受到上面的圆头是怎么开拓自己的后壁，也清晰感受到了冰冷的血管如何和肠子的温热相互碰撞。太冰冷了，这具身体，这让库洛洛的进入变得异常困难，他的后壁一直止不住地收缩，不得不让他用一只手一边撑开他的入口，一边继续着进入的动作。意外的是，库洛洛没有感到特别的撕裂的苦楚，尽管这么久没有进行这样的活动了。从开始进入到彻底坐下去，期间度过了整整两分钟。屋内一片寂静，黑暗笼罩了他们。在保持了身体的平衡后，库洛洛改为用双手撑着侠客的腹部，不断上下起伏着自己的身体，寻找着、尝试着让自己最舒服的地方。

"呃唔…"他调整着自己的位置。在他过去的经验里，他从来没有被这么坚硬的东西埋入过，虽然那毫无动静，还全部依靠自己的动作才得以完成抽插，但那种硬挺程度，的确是活人有过之而不及的。在那么一瞬间，他感到自己某一处被摩擦到，痉挛般的快意袭来，他仰起头，持续着摩擦这个部位的动作，喘息声从喉头冒出，在空旷的房间里回荡。他起伏着自己的腰身，让自己的内部吞没那个惊人的柱体，又释放，再次吞没，又再次释放，如此循环往复。他的内壁开始渐渐的分泌一些液体，啧啧的水声从交合处传来。方才化成一个一个小球的黑影又换成数十个不停开合的嘴状物，看起来又有些像他正在交媾的地方。从那数十张嘴的摩擦中，他又开始幻听，一大堆话语呢喃着灌进他的脑海，让他有点头痛，他皱起眉头，在保持着方才运动的动作的同时，努力分辨着每一个音节。他无法特别清晰地分辨一句话和另一句，有的是他的名字，有的只有几个无意义的音节，还有的只有一个动词，它们混杂在一起，乱七八糟地混杂在一起，像是未经整理的、脑内纷杂的思绪。的确也是突然死亡的人总会有的思绪，通常这类人没有太多时间去准备一个明晰有效的念，也就是这类人有时候甚至没有时间去想好对离别的世界传达的讯息，最终只有本能和纷杂的思绪留了下来。库洛洛感觉那种心脏被搅动的难受感觉更加强烈。他眼睛大大的睁着，凝视着布满血污的侠客的脸颊，一只手依旧撑着他的腹部，俯下身，用另一只手抚摸着他的侧脸，撩开他两侧的头发，将他完全的面颊对着他。库洛洛感到有晶莹的液体顺着他的眼角滑下，他没有抹去它们，任液体顺着他的脸颊落下，有的低落在年轻人惨白的腹部上，氲开了刚刚用黑色的血划下的大大的叉，有的滑到了他的脖颈，再顺着上身流下。

他在不断地运动中，神经末梢被刺激充足，他开始了他的性兴奋，全身变得热了起来，未经抚慰的自己的柱体竟然也半支着。黑色的影子包裹着它，试图帮助他带来更多的快乐，而过于的寒冷只让它继续耷拉着。库洛洛放开抚着侠客脸颊的手，直起身来，继续着刚才的运动，一边用另一只手抚慰着他的欲望。他感到自己的呼吸急促了起来，埋在体内的冰冷好像也在运动中被赋予了温度。

"…侠客。"

他不由自主的叫出了对方的名字，声音几乎轻不可闻。往事种种走马灯一样回荡在他的脑海里。

"是…，团长。"

断断续续的声音像坏掉了的留声机，好不容易才合成这些音节。

库洛洛俯下身，舔开了年轻人眼睛上的血污，用手翻开他的双眼。那对眼睛已经晶体化而失去了原本的颜色，如今甚至丧失了大部分水分变得扁平而恐怖，他却不断地与其对视，凝视着那里，尽管那已经是快要腐烂的死物了。

"侠客。"

他这次的声音大了一点。眼前的光斑增加，他知道他的快乐将要来临了。身体内的柱体依旧不知疲倦的坚硬着，摩擦着他的内壁。

"是，团长…"

断断续续的声音又一次传来，和库洛洛的声音不同，这些声音比上次更加破碎，更加混乱了。那些黑色的影子快要无法支持他们的形态了，它们组成不了形态，只能粉末状的漂浮在库洛洛身边，笼罩了他的全身。渐强的快乐也笼罩了他的全身，他加快了他的速度，另一只手也不断抚慰着自己的欲望。在寂静之中，只有他的喘息声回荡。在寂静之中，他到达了他的最高点。他的内壁痉挛着，收缩着，紧紧地抱住冰冷的柱体，而洁白的液体早已洒满了年轻尸体的腹部，混杂着上面已有的黑色血液，形成奇怪的颜色。

库洛洛站起身来，把那根柱体慢慢退出身体，随意地给自己套上衣服和裤子，为面前的尸体再次擦了擦额前的血污，帮他仔细的扣好上衣，保持衣着的整洁。

"侠客，你做得很好。"

他打开房间的门，剧烈的光芒射进屋子，黑色的粉末在一瞬间全部蒸发殆尽。

一切都该结束了，一切也都该开始了。

FIN。


End file.
